


Zank you.

by ForReasonsUnknown



Series: Kirkov [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Badly written Russian accents, Jim isn't being a dick, Jim kicks arse, M/M, Pavel is grateful for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForReasonsUnknown/pseuds/ForReasonsUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt: Jim saves Pavel from a drunk guy in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zank you.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel as though this is terrible so apologise in advance. Warning for spelling errors as I'm awful at proof reading. Hope you enjoy!

Pavel wasn't sure why he'd even bothered to go. He wasn't really one for partying, sure, it was nice to be off the ship to stretch his legs; he just wished that they'd chosen a different place to take Shore Leave. There were very few people back on the ship, and it seemed like the entire crew were all packed into a single bar. The only reason that he'd come was because Uhura and Sulu had dragged him off the ship; literally. Both of whom had now disappeared into the crowd, leaving Pavel sitting alone at the bar. As soon as he finished his beer, he was going to sneak back to his hotel room and stay there. The bed was a lot more comfortable than his one on the Enterprise so he thought that he should make the most of it. However, just as he was about to leave, he felt a presence next to him. He tried to ignore it, but couldn't when the man leaned far too close to him; breathing right next to his face. 

"Say, you here with anyone?" He asked. Pavel turned to him, determined to remain calm and not let this get out of hand. He became slightly panicked when he caught sight of them. The man was at least a foot taller than him, and was about twice as wide as he was. As he looked him over, he knew that the man wasn't on the crew; and must be a local.

"Yes, I am with my friends" he replied, looking away from him.   
"You're Russian, huh?"   
"Yes I am" Pavel was beginning to become irritated now; so he answered with short sentences to try and get the man to understand that he didn't want him there.  
"Haven't met anyone Russian before. Say, you wanna continue this conversation somewhere else?" Pavel shuddered, this was not going in the direction that he wanted it to. 

"No zank you, I am fine" He replied, still not looking at the man.   
"Come on, it'll be fun" The man slurred, leaning closer to him and nearly knocking Pavel off his stool. The Russian looked around the room in panic, searching for anyone who might be able to help him. Just as he was losing all hope, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was getting ready to shake the hand off - thinking it to be that of the guy trying to chat him up - but was relieved when its owner spoke. 

"I hope this guy isn't giving you any trouble" Came the familiar voice of the Captain. Pavel relaxed, and tried to reply but was cut off.  
"Oi, leave us alone. Go mind your own business" The man growled. Pavel shrunk back, but Kirk gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze; relaxing him slightly.  
"Yes, he is" Pavel replied, looking up at Kirk with a thankful expression. The Captain nodded, looking at the drunken man who now looked like he wanted to kill him. 

"You little shit" The man yelled, swinging forwards in an attempt to punch Pavel. Jim pulled Pavel off the stool and moved him out of the way, before running back towards he man and punching him hard on the nose. It all happened so quickly that Pavel couldn't keep up, punches were being thrown left and right, and both of their faces were now covered in blood. Everyone in bar watched in varying degrees of horror as their Captain fought. Pavel chose now to intervene, and he grabbed ahold of Jim's arm before he could throw another punch:

"Please stop, I do not want zis. He has learnt his lesson now" Jim looked between Pavel and the man, who was now struggling to stay stood up. He smiled apologetically, and nodded.  
"Good, now. We should go get you cleaned up, yes?" Pavel continued.  
"Yeah, thanks" Pavel let go of Jim's arm, and began to direct him towards the door. As they passed, the man muttered something under his breath:  
"Fags" Jim turned, his face furious. Jim punched him one last time, knocking the man out. 

\-------------------------------------------

Pavel was relieved when they made it back to Jim's room -he'd insisted that they went to his as it was closer. Jim sat on the sofa in the living area, while Pavel collected everything that he'd need. When he walked in, he smiled shyly at Kirk, this definitely wasn't how he'd been expecting the night to go. He walked over to the other man and kneeled in front of him, holding a flannel in his hand and setting a bowl of water down on the floor. He then raised the damp cloth up to Jim's face and began to gently wipe the blood away, apologising whenever he heard a hiss of pain. 

"You are wery lucky zat you did not break your nose" He commented as he cleaned the bruised skin.   
"I wouldn't have minded too much" Jim hummed in reply. Pavel set down the cloth, now finished with cleaning the Captain's face. He now looked down to the other man's bloodied fists, and knew that they'd need bandaging.   
"Zees need to be bandaged, ozerwise zey won't heal" Pavel explained, more to himself than anyone else. He made quick work of wrapping the bandages around Jim's fists, and was grateful then that he'd spent a while shadowing Dr. McCoy.

"Zere all done" he said, looking up to meet the other man's gaze. "What is it?" He was expecting Jim to say goodnight, or lead him to the door. Instead, he found himself being pulled forwards by his collar and soon a soft pair of lips were moving slowly against his own. It was over too quickly, and he whimpered at the loss of contact. Silence hung heavy between them, and Pavel was sure that the Captain was going to kick him out. He was completely wrong, once again.   
"Pavel...I'm uh-sorry about that..." The Captain scratched the back of his neck nervously, and Pavel felt a swell of pride at the fact that he'd made him so flustered. If he was honest though, he was feeling the same way.   
"Don't be" he replied, kissing him again. When they pulled away, Pavel whispered against the other's lips:  
"Zank you, Jim"  
"My pleasure, Pavel"


End file.
